Memoryloss
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: Baltor has find a solution to amplify his power: an heir, and who would make a more powerfull mom than Bloom. The only problem is that Bloom would never agree to something like this because she knows he's pure evil. Solution : make her forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It has been a long time since I posted a new story , it took me some time to came up with a new storyline but I think this one will appeal to everyone, at least I hope so. My next chapter of sleeping with the  
enemy is almost finished, I always have the ideas ready, but I think it is sometimes hard to put them in a fluid text. So once again I hope you will enjoy this story and if you have any ideas or comments you  
can always post them.

bye waterbendergirl

PS: special thanks to Authoress who helped me (again) with me grammar

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

**Memoryloss**

**Chapter 1**

**by waterbendergirl**

The halls of Cloud Tower were empty, just like its classrooms, seeing as the witches were all in deep sleep on their bed, not strong enough to awake themselves from the strong hypnosis the dark wizard had put on them. The Trix were nowhere to be found – apparently, they had decided to go to Magix to find themselves some new victims. Only one man was awake in Cloud Tower.

Baltor paced back and forth across the floor, clearly lost in his thoughts. He had to find a way to become even more powerful then he already was. After hours of searching, he finally came up with the perfect plan. If he could just join powers with Bloom, all his troubles would go away. But there would always be the chance that she would turn against him. So he thought further and came with another solution: a child, an heir to their power. If he and Bloom produced a child it would be more powerful than either of them. And a child would never turn its back on his father, so he would be safe.

Then came another problem: how to make Bloom do it. He searched all the books and scrolls that were available in Cloud Tower, looking for an answer. Unfortunately, the best he found was a binding love spell. That meant that Bloom would be bound to him forever, but under the spell they couldn't have a child, because to produce such a strong magical child it had to be made of pure love between both parents, so therefore it wouldn't work if the love was only there because of a spell.

Suddenly it hit him, the only way Bloom would ever submit to him was if she didn't know his past. He had to erase her memory – he had to make her forget all the bad things he had done. Make her believe that he was the good guy and her friends the enemy. That was his only option.

Baltor smirked. He couldn't believe what a genius he was.

-oOo-

"Damn it – where is that lip gloss?" Bloom cursed under her breath. Being a girl meant sharing your makeup and clothes, but everyone knew it was not wise to share with Stella. "Stella, where did you put the strawberry lipstick?" Bloom shouted, popping her head out of her room.

Stella was lying lazily on the couch in her room, painting her fingernails, but when she heard Bloom's angry voice she shot up. "Um…" she started, scratching her head. "Didn't I give it back to you already?"

"Stella!" Bloom wailed. "You lost it, didn't you?"

"No, I just accidentally misplaced it," she said, shooting Bloom her biggest smile.

"That's the last time I let you borrow something," Bloom said, pointing a warning finger at Stella.

"They say that every time," Stella smiled to herself, as she saw Bloom go back into her room.

"Now where was I?" Bloom sighed, as she re-entered her room. Sky would be here in ten minutes to pick her up, and she was still in her underwear. She hastily grabbed something out of her closet and pulled it on without even checking to make sure it matched. Then she went to the bathroom to take her rollers out. Checking herself one last time in the mirror to see if her makeup was in place, Bloom combed her fingers through her hair, separating the soft curls. Suddenly she saw something moving in the reflection of her mirror. She whirled around and reentered her room.

"Stella, is that you?" she called out.

"Guess again," a deep, melodious voice sounded through the room. Not a second later he appeared from behind her dresser.

"Baltor…" she hissed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, but when she spotted the knife in his hand she knew what his intentions were. "Trying to kill us again?"

"Did I ever try?" he smirked.

"Let's go Enchantix!" Bloom shouted. A cloud of sparkly fairy dust surrounded her, and when the mist disappeared she was standing in her glittery Enchantix outfit. "Let's play," she said, shooting a fireball in his direction. He dodged it quickly, so the fireball hit her wall instead of him, leaving a burn mark on her wallpaper.

"What's going on in here?" the girls asked, as the door flew open. Layla and Musa came in when they heard a loud noise coming from Bloom's bedroom. They and Stella rushed in only to discover Baltor.

"Baltor," Bloom spat. "Let's go!" Musa, Stella and Layla also transformed into their Enchantix, and they flew together out of the window into the open air.

"I'll ask you one last time, Baltor – what are you doing here?" Bloom asked. When he didn't answer, she let her anger get the best of her and flew straight at him. "Dragon Fury!" A miniature fire dragon appeared in her hand, but as she outstretched her arm, ready to strike him, he simply caught her wrist. The fire disappeared into thin air and Baltor turned her around, pressing her back against his chest. With one hand he kept her arm bend behind her, while he lifted his other to show the girls his knife.

"Let go of Bloom, bastard," Layla spat, killing him with her gaze.

"What do you want with us?" Stella asked.

"What I always want," he smirked dangerously, letting his knife slide from Bloom's throat to her stomach. "You out of the way." Then he plunged his knife into Bloom's stomach. She let out a scream as the blade pierced her skin, blood flowing from the wound, tainting her Enchantix outfit a deep red. But Baltor didn't pull it out; instead, he twisted it and pushed it in even harder, Bloom couldn't bare the pain anymore and lost consciousness.

A golden light surrounded Bloom, but it was slowly fading away as it flew into Baltor's knife until the color was completely drained from Bloom's body. Little did the others know that it wasn't meant to kill her. He had used it only to drain her powers, storing them inside the knife until he needed them.

The Winx watched in agony as their friend's body fell to the floor at Baltor's feet. Baltor nudged the body with his foot. She looked dead to them, but she was definitely still alive. "One down, five to go," he smiled evilly at them.

With a quick motion of his hand, a thick curtain of smoke appeared. The girls couldn't see through it, so they flew the smoke, waiting until it disappeared. When the mist finally lifted, they could make out the shape of a body. Stella immediately rushed to Bloom's side, pulling her head into her lap. Layla grabbed her arm, trying to find a pulse… but she couldn't. Their friend was dead.

-oOo-

Baltor reappeared in Cloud Tower carrying an unconscious Bloom in his arms. He had had to work incredibly fast to switch Bloom with the dead Fata Morgana he had created earlier to make the girls believe that Bloom was really dead. Now the hard part was over – but the even trickier part was still to come.

He shoved the scrolls and books off his desk and placed Bloom on it. Her pulse was growing weaker by the second. The wound looked pretty bad, but his Dragon Fire could heal it easily. He covered her wound with his hand and quickly mumbled a healing spell, making the wound close.

He had Bloom here – now he had to make her forget. Positioning himself behind her, he placed his hands on either side of her head, keeping them 2 cm away from her skin. "Memoria," he whispered, and slowly, her memories came flashing by. But Baltor wasn't interesting in watching the show: he had to find the one when she first had discovered magic. If he destroyed that one, all the others would follow suit.

Baltor stood deadly still for more than three hours, letting all of Bloom's memories fly by, until he finally founded the one he needed.

_It was a beautiful day at the park. Bloom was sitting against a trunk eating her apple, until her pet rabbit Kiko came running towards her._

"_What? Did you see any of those scary squirrels again?" Bloom joked. But the rabbit kept on screaming. "Okay, okay," she sighed, standing up and tossing her apple to the side. "I'll come look."_

_She followed behind him until he came to a halt in an open clearing. Noticing some people talking, she ducked behind a tree. _

"_Back off, little creeps!" a blond-haired girl shouted. She was wearing a glittery orange outfit, with shimmering blue wings on her back. Little red monsters were attacking her from every angle, and she desperately tried to keep them at bay, using the scepter she was holding in her hand. _

She held out her hand and shouted, "Rising sunburst!" Bloom couldn't believe her eyes; the monster just disappeared into thin air.

"_Wow," Bloom whispered. "We can't _both_ be seeing things, can we?" Bloom asked Kiko. _

"_Solar wind blast!" the blond one shouted, and another monster disappeared. One of the little monsters was flown back, but caught by what appeared to be a big hairy yellow monster coming out of the shadows. _

"_News flash, Mister _Hideous_," the blond snarled, "The power of Solaria is _so_ gonna flatten you." That only made the monster angrier, and it started to run towards her, shouting._

"_You're the one who's going to get flattened!" he exclaimed, and hit the girl in her stomach. The blond fell to the floor, clutching her exposed midriff in agony. _

"_That's gotta hurt," Bloom thought._

"_You're finished, little fairy girl!" the monster roared, as other little monsters reappeared. The blond girl took careful steps backwards until she was cornered against a tree. "Now ghouls, bring me her scepter." Immediately, the little monsters lunged for her, grabbing her and pining her to the ground._

_Even if the blond girl was defenseless, she still was provoking the monster. "You'll never get away with this!" she insisted, as she struggled out of the grip of the little red monsters that pinned her to the ground._

"_I think I just did," he laughed. "Your scepter is ours, and you are history."_

_That was it – Bloom couldn't stand it anymore. She stepped out of her hiding place, finding her courage and shouting at him, "Leave her alone. Come get me." As if just noticing what she'd said, she added, "Wait, did I just say that?" But it was already too late to take it back and run, as the monster was now nearing her. _

"_You sure did," he said evilly, now close enough to grab her. He pulled her up by the wrists in a steel grip, "You should mind your own business," he hissed._

_Bloom felt a power deep inside her, fueled by her anger and hate for the monster holding her six feet off the ground. Before she even realized what was happening, a golden glow was surrounding her. "Let go!!!" she shouted as the golden light radiated from her body, making the monster release her. The little red ones flew at her to attack for their master, but she blew them away with the same golden glow._

_Bloom stared in disbelief at her hands, not quite sure how she'd done what she'd done. "What just happened? How did I do that?_

"_Wow," the blond one whispered. "You've got Winx, girl, major Winx."_

Baltor stopped the image there, right when she discovered that she had powers. If he wanted her to trust him, he couldn't let her know that she was magical, or that magic existed – at least for now. "Let's alter this memory now, shall we?"

_It was a beautiful day at the park. Bloom was sitting against a trunk eating her apple, until her pet rabbit Kiko came running towards her, yelling and screaming, as if spooked._

"_What? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?" Bloom joked. But he kept on screaming. "Okay, okay," she sighed, standing up and tossing her apple to the side. "I'll come look."_

_She soon saw why her little rabbit was so worried. On the side of the football field, a group of boys were standing around what appeared to be a man lying unconscious. Bloom rushed to the group and pushed the boys aside. "What happened?" Bloom asked, checking the man's pulse. Thankfully, he still had one. As she examined his chest for any wounds, she couldn't help notice how handsome he was. He had long red-blond hair, and a rather nice body. That she'd noticed that made her blush."_

"_We were playing soccer, and I kicked as hard as I could because I wanted to score, but it bounced off the pole instead and hit the man at the head," the boy with light blond hair said in a shaky voice._

_Bloom carefully felt the back of his head, looking for a lump or bump, as the man started to wake up. He opened his eyes – the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen – and tried to stand up. Bloom supported his back and helped him up._

"_Are you alright?" she asked._

"_Yeah, I think" he said, lightly touching his head, "but I feel a huge headache coming on. Thanks for helping me," he said, standing up while still counting on Bloom's support._

"_No problem," she said shyly. The short distance between them made her feel very hot._

"_My name is Jack Baltor, nice to meet you." He smiled, extending his hand. _

"_Bloom Cross," she answered, shaking his hand._

There. Now the memory was altered. Bloom would never know she was magical or that magic existed, but she would know of him, of their first meeting. He released the magical connection and grabbed her from the desk bridal style. Now the only thing he had to do was to take her to the hospital.

-oOo-

Fuzzy images were the first thing Bloom saw as she awoke up from her sleep. In the background, she heard a beeping noise, but her brain couldn't register where it was coming from. She tried sitting up, but winced as her sore muscles were forced to work. But by far the most pain was coming from the back of her head. She tried touching it, but her arm was connected to some kind of wires that made most movement impossible.

She tried looking around again, her sight slowly improving – she was in a hospital room. What was she doing here, what had happened? She couldn't remember a thing.

At that moment a man walked in, wearing dark brown pants and a white blouse covered by a beige mantle that reached the upper half of his legs. He had his blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing square-shape glasses, slightly covering his golden eyes.

When he saw that she was awake, a smile spread across his face making him even more handsome. "You're awake," he smiled, sitting down on the chair next to her bed and grabbing her hand. Bloom immediately pulled away from his touch. Who was this man?

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me? You had an accident, and a concussion – that's probably why you don't remember me, although I didn't know you had forgotten that much." He reached for her hand again, but she kept it firmly against her body. The smile on his face turned in a look of hurt.

"I'm Jack, honey. I'm your fiancé."

-

-

- tbc

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**Hi there, I'm so sorry it to me so long to continue this story. It just that I'm so bussy with school work, I'm going to the university know and I hardly find the time to write. I hope you'll forgive me and I hope that this chapter was wort the wait. Of course I want to thank Authoress for fixing this chapter up grammaticaly.

* * *

**Memoryloss**

**chapter 2**

**by waterbendergirl**

_Fuzzy images were the first thing Bloom saw as she awoke from her sleep. In the background, she heard a beeping noise, but her brain couldn't register where it was coming from. She tried sitting up, but winced as her sore muscles were forced to work. But by far the most pain was coming from the back of her head. She tried touching it, but her arm was connected to some kind of wires that made most movement impossible._

_She tried looking around again, her sight slowly improving – she was in a hospital room. What was she doing here, what had happened? She couldn't remember a thing._

_At that moment a man walked in, wearing dark brown pants and a white shirt covered by a beige mantle that reached the upper half of his legs. He had his blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing square-shaped glasses, slightly covering his golden eyes._

_When he saw that she was awake, a smile spread across his face, making him even more handsome. "You're awake," he smiled, sitting down on the chair next to her bed and grabbing her hand. Bloom immediately yanked her arm away from his touch. Who was this man?_

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Don't you remember me? You had an accident, and a concussion – that's probably why you don't remember me, although I didn't know you had forgotten that much." He reached for her hand again, but she kept it firmly against her body. The smile on his face turned into a look of hurt._

"_I'm Jack, honey. I'm your fiancé."_

--

"Welcome home," Baltor said as he guided Bloom into their so-called house. It wasn't actually his, but with the help of a little black magic, he had convinced the actual owners to move but still keep paying the rent.

Bloom entered suspiciously, not even remembering the house. But when she gave one quick glance around she was awestruck. In front of her was a long hall with an elegant mahogany table in the middle, and on top of it was a vase of perfect red roses. To her left was a staircase that presumably led to the bedrooms, and to her right there was a living room, furnished with a deep red sofa and another mahogany coffee table. A gently crackling fireplace cast an inviting glow over the room. As she walked further, she noticed another living room, this one with a television. The last stop was the dining room and behind it an enormous kitchen with a cooking island in the middle of it.

Baltor took her hand and guided her up the stairs to her room. Bloom had to force herself to not flinch, because his touch was still like a stranger's.

"Here we are." Baltor smiled as he ushered her into her room. He had tried to make a duplicate of her old room in her parents' home, in an effort to make the transition easier for her.

"Thank you Jack," she whispered as she entered the room. She felt him following behind her and turned around to stop him. "I think I need some alone time. Maybe I could remember more if I looked around here alone," she added as an afterthought, hoping he would take the hint and leave. His presence still didn't feel comforting, or even normal yet.

Baltor cursed inwardly, but knew he couldn't push her. A smile came to his face; maybe he could let a few memories slip into her head again while she was sleeping. So he decided that it was indeed a good idea to leave her some time to herself. "Fine, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Bloom led out a sigh as the door closed. She turned around and lay on the bed, willing herself not to cry, but unable to keep the tears at bay. Everything had happened just so fast in the last couple of weeks. A tiny smile managed to cross her face as she thought of the first time she had heard that he was her fiancé.

It had taken two doctors, five nurses and an hour to make her calm down and insure her that this man was indeed her boyfriend. The doctor had explained her injuries and had ushered her into counseling with a psychiatrist. He had exclaimed it would help, and in the beginning it had. The first thing she remembered was her name – she had felt so ashamed that she couldn't even recall her own name. Bloom Rosalie Cross; she was nineteen years old, had gone to school at the local high school, Gardenia High, and was now apparently studying literature at the local community college. Her parents' names were Vanessa and Mike. Her boyfriend was Jack Baltor and three months ago he had asked her to marry her (she had said yes). During their sessions, she had recalled her memories of her childhood; the last thing she could recall was her encounter with Jack. That memory was the only thing that had made her accept his offer to come here, to their house.

_Their house_. It still sounded strange to her, their house. She felt like she was more a guest in some stranger's home.

Bloom turned around and kicked her shoes off her feet. She pulled the covers over her, hoping that sleep would grant her mind some rest.

--

Baltor lay across the sofa in the living room, one leg dangling lazily off the side. He brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Recovering the girl's memories was starting to give him a migraine. It wasn't easy invading someone else's mind for so long.

In her current dream, he had planted the memory of their first date and, following that, their first kiss. Hopefully it would make her warm up to him. He had been charming and kind the whole time in the hospital and had supported her during her sessions, but considering that his touch made her flinch, he knew he had still a lot of work. He glanced at the clock and saw it was already seven o'clock. He quickly conjured up a dinner, then went upstairs to wake his sleeping beauty.

--

"_Where are you taking me?" Bloom laughed as she ran after Jack. He had first taken her to a nice restaurant just outside of town and was now guiding her to a 'magical place,' as he had put it. "Aren't we there yet?" she giggled as they slowed their pace._

"_Stop being so impatient, we'll be there soon enough." Not long after they arrived at their destination. It was a beautiful meadow illuminated by thousands of sparkling stars._

"_This place is beautiful," Bloom whispered in awe. _

"_I discovered it when I was little, but you haven't seen the best part," he said, pulling her down onto the grass. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shh, just look up." He pointed to the sky, and she followed his hand. It seemed that every star was part of a different constellation._

"_This place really is magical," she whispered, moving closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching. "Thank you for bringing me here, Jack. This is proof that something magical can exist in our human world." _

"_Your welcome," he replied, as he pulled her closer against him. Bloom's cheeks flushed bright red as they lay close together. Her head was spinning and her heart was filled with joy; she knew this feeling all too well – she was falling in love._

_The pair lay still, just staring at the stars, but unfortunately all perfect moments have to end. When the air grew cold and blew right through her thin jacket, Bloom sat up. "It's getting late, not to mention cold," she said, dusting some grass off her jacket._

"_You're right," Jack smiled, "and I promised your parents that I would have you home at a decent hour." He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took eagerly. _

"_Thank you again – it truly was a magical night." _

_Jack shot her a sly smile. "I still know one thing that could make this night absolutely perfect."_

"_Oh and what might that be?" she asked, as she took a step closer to him. A crooked grin adorned his face as Jack gathered her in his arms, one hand at the small of her back and the other resting against her cheek. Before her brain could register it, his lips were covering hers. Her body was on fire as his lips kept caressing hers. Bloom reached her hand up to his hair and pushed herself against him. The kiss was just heavenly…_

--

Bloom was pulled out of her dreams by a knock on the door. "Who's there?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's me, sweetness – can I come in?"

Me? Right, Jack. "Sure," she called out.

"Did you sleep well?" Baltor asked as he came in. Instead of replying, Bloom just stared at him. By the look on her face, he could guess that he had implanted the right memory in her dreams.

Bloom had seen the two of them together in her dream, but she still couldn't place the emotions she had felt. Were they real, or just a figment of her imagination? She noticed that Jack still awaited her answer. "I would probably sleep better if my memories weren't haunting me."

Baltor shot her one of his dashing smiles. "Maybe you'll sleep better after we've put some food into you."

--

Baltor lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of Bloom were plaguing his mind; sleep was definitely out of the question. He had to admit that her reaction to the dream wasn't the one he was hoping for. During dinner she kept silent, though Baltor had given her many openings to talk about her memories.

_If only that damn girl would open up to me._

He hadn't thought it would take this long. She should have already remembered him, or at least recognized him. Maybe he should be more gentle, less cold – even if it was against his nature.

A gentle knock on the door pulled Baltor out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" God, how stupid was he? The only other person in the house besides himself was Bloom. "Bloom, you can come in."

He felt her hesitation vibrate through the door, but when she opened the door he was shocked by what he saw. Bloom stood there like a broken doll. Her eyes were puffy, and tears were still visible in the corners, as her body shook lightly from the sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Baltor asked as he stepped out of bed.

"I'm sorry," Bloom whispered, before she rushed into his arms. Baltor hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her shaking form. "I kept seeing faces – so many faces."

Baltor held her closely while she sobbed. He had made her this depressed… Was that guilt that he felt? No, he had to do this – he could only use her if she forgot everything of her time with the Winx Club. Gently, he unlocked his arms and ushered her to the bed.

"What happened?" he asked as they both were seated.

"I kept seeing faces, of people I knew – but I just can't remember them, and it hurts so much. I'm afraid to close my eyes, afraid of what I might see," she sobbed.

"Shh," Baltor whispered, as he gathered her again in his arms.

"Oh God." Bloom spoke softly as she moved away from him. "I'm being so unfair to you. Here I am, crying about my memories, while I'm not even considering your feelings. I couldn't bear the thought that someone I loved didn't remember me."

Baltor was shocked – she was considering _his _feelings. Well, that was a nice turn of events. He could use this to his advantage – use her pity for him.

"You're not being unfair," he whispered, as she scooted closer. "I believe that someday you'll remember me again, and that we will get married when that day comes. I keep holding onto that thought. I'm not going to push you into remembering. I'm going to wait patiently, because I love you and I only want what is best for you."

Bloom's eyes softened at his words, feeling warmth shoot through her body. She felt like she had finally found a light to guide her through the darkness that clouded her memories. Deep down inside, she felt that she could love this man – that she must have loved him once.

* * *

As always, your reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **here I am with the 3rd chapter of memoryloss, I hope you're happy with it. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I wanted to make Baltor seem less evil, and more carrying like. I hope I succeeded.

Next, I want to wish authoress a happy, happy birthday. And of course thank her for editing this story so quickly, what would I do without you?

Last, I you liked it I would really appreciate a review.

* * *

Memoryloss

Chapter 3

Written by waterbendergirl

Edited by authoress

_Baltor held her closely while she sobbed. He had made her this depressed… Was that guilt that he felt? No, he had to do this – he could only use her if she forgot everything of her time with the Winx Club. Gently, he unlocked his arms and ushered her to the bed._

"_What happened?" he asked as they both were seated._

"_I kept seeing faces, of people I knew – but I just can't remember them, and it hurts so much. I'm afraid to close my eyes, afraid of what I might see," she sobbed._

"_Shh," Baltor whispered, as he gathered her again in his arms._

"_Oh God." Bloom spoke softly as she moved away from him. "I'm being so unfair to you. Here I am, crying about my memories, while I'm not even considering your feelings. I couldn't bear the thought that someone I loved didn't remember me."_

_Baltor was shocked – she was considering his feelings. Well, that was a nice turn of events. He could use this to his advantage – use her pity for him._

"_You're not being unfair," he whispered, as she scooted closer. "I believe that someday you'll remember me again, and that we will get married when that day comes. I keep holding onto that thought. I'm not going to push you into remembering. I'm going to wait patiently, because I love you and I only want what is best for you."_

_Bloom's eyes softened at his words, feeling warmth shoot through her body. She felt like she had finally found a light to guide her through the darkness that clouded her memories. Deep down inside, she felt that she could love this man – that she must have loved him once._

Bloom's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she stared intensely at the cookbook. Jack had told her she used to cook for him a lot before the accident happened, but now that she was standing in the kitchen, her whole face covered with flour, she seriously doubted the truth of that statement. But if she believed Jack's stories, she was an excellent cook – his kitchen princess.

With a sigh of annoyance, Bloom closed the book and picked up her tray of unbaked cookies. Locating the oven, she pushed the tray inside and turned on the heat. She didn't bother to settle an alarm to let her know when the cookies were ready, going off of intuition. Gathering all the dirty dishes (and there were quite a few of them), she went to the sink and started to wash them off.

A sudden pain shot through her finger, and she couldn't help remember what happened that morning. Bloom had stubbornly refused to let Jack cook, even though he insisted he could help her. But no, she had wanted to cut the carrots and potatoes herself. Five minutes, later she had already three fingers bleeding with cuts from her skills with a knife – or rather, lack thereof. Though she'd insisted it was nothing, Jack had put a bandage on them. It was the first time she had let him touch her without flinching, and she had to admit that it even felt kind of nice. After the previous night they had become somewhat closer. She didn't consider him as a stranger anymore, more like a friend.

Bloom was pulled away from her thoughts as Jack entered the room.

"It smells nice in here," Baltor smiled. "Second time's the charm, huh?"

"I think it's like riding a bike," Bloom said as she dried off one of the last pots. To Jack's confused face, she elaborated, "I mean, once you learn something you're always able to do it again, even if it's been a long time. You never forget how to ride a bike, so I hope that some of my famous cooking skills are still present."

Baltor could only smile at her statement, a true smile. But it didn't last long as he thought about the night before. He had believed when she came into his room that she remembered everything, unfortunately for him it had only been a bad dream. Damn it, he had almost used every freaking memory he created! He honestly thought that when she remembered their first kiss she would fly into his arms. But no, she had to remain stubborn.

Deciding to give her one more chance before he resorted to drastic measures, he went for a direct approach. "How do you feel about me?"

Bloom turned around swiftly, shocked at his sudden directness. "Excuse me?" she stuttered.

"How do you feel about me?" He pronounced each word slowly, moving towards her. Bloom was so caught off guard that she didn't even notice him advancing until he was standing directly in front of her, his arms on either side of her body, effectively trapping her against the sink. She tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. Her throat suddenly felt parched; she didn't know how to answer that question. True, she had admitted to herself only minutes ago that she saw him as a friend, but could they already speak of love? Did she feel something for him in a romantic way?

Baltor misread her silence for approval and leaned in closer. "I've really missed you Bloom," he whispered, his face now inches away from hers. Outside, his eyes were filled with sorrow, but inside he was doing a victory dance. Finally, all his hard work was going to pay off.

Bloom was pulled away from her thoughts as she felt his breath on her lips. Her eyes flew open, and as quick as lightning, she ducked underneath his arms and exited the kitchen.

Baltor growled in frustration. Enough was enough.

Bloom rushed up the stairs and into her room. She was hyperventilating and she seriously needed to calm down. Grabbed on to the wall, she bent over and breathed deeply – in and out, forcing air into her lungs. After a moment, Bloom felt her heart rate coming down, and with a sigh of relief she straightened up.

What had happened downstairs was an absolute horrific situation, and she never wanted him to act like that again. He had given her no choice – just suddenly he was there. Bloom honestly believed that he meant well, but the way he had trapped her in the kitchen… She had never felt more confused.

Her ears picked up a noise – Jack was coming up the stairs. Afraid that he would be angry with her reaction, Bloom rushed to the door to lock it, but it was too late as Jack was already in the doorway.

She backed away from him as he advanced. This was scaring her; she had only ever known the quiet and gentle Jack, never had she seen him this mad. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Baltor grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body against his. "I'm sick of these games, Bloom. One minute you're hot, the other you're cold. I don't want to wait anymore. I hope this will trigger your memory." He crushed her lips with his. Bloom gasped at his sudden force, and Baltor took the opportunity to deepen this kiss. Heat rushed to his head as he kissed her deeply, when he felt something wet against his cheeks. Breaking the kiss he realized Bloom was crying.

Letting go of her shoulders, she slumped against him. "Damn it Bloom," he whispered as she shook against him. The anger immediately vanished and was replaced by concern. "I'll make it go away." Laying his hand on her forehead, he said a spell to make her go to sleep and forget what had happened in the last hour. Before she fell to the ground, he picked her body up bridal-style and carried her over to the bed, laying her down carefully.

For the first time in his life, Baltor felt shame. He had used and mistreated people before, but now seeing Bloom lying there, her cheeks flushed and streaked with tears, he knew he never wanted to hurt her again. Wiping some tears away, Baltor decided that he wouldn't rush her anymore; he would let her decide when she was ready.

The first thing Bloom felt when she woke up was a terrible headache. She stumbled out of her bed, pressing her hands against her head to try to dull the pain.

She'd had the weirdest dream. First she had dreamt about Jack kissing her in her bedroom, and suddenly the scene had changed her parents' house, where both her father and mother were sitting at the table having a home-cooked dinner with little baby Bloom sitting at the end of the table. Bloom shook her head; she didn't even remember her parents and yet she'd dreamed about them… Maybe her mind was trying to tell her something, through her dreams.

With wobbly feet she made her way downstairs. Jack was sitting in the living room and she noticed that he had put the fire on, a warm glow making the room more inviting. Bloom walked around the couch and settled herself next to him.

"Feeling better?" Baltor asked. This time he didn't have to fake the concern in his voice, his thoughts still clouded with her tear-streaked face.

"I'm fine," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "My head just hurts a little."

Baltor turned to look at her and saw her eyes, clouded with pain. Getting up from the couch, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed some aspirin out of the medical cabinet. Filling a glass with water he returned to the living room only to notice that Bloom had moved to the couch closer to the fire. Baltor settled down beside her and handed her the glass and the pills.

Bloom took the pills and gulped the water down. "Thanks," she mumbled, putting the now-empty glass on the coffee table. Not really thinking about it, she leaned against Jack. Even if she only felt friendship for him, she terribly needed the comfort. She felt like a little child, scared of the memories that lay in her mind.

When Baltor felt her head resting on his shoulder he was puzzled at first. She had never touched him this boldly before. After a few minutes, when he was sure she wouldn't move away, he laid his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company, a comfortable silence settling over them.

"I want to visit my parents," Bloom stated suddenly, sitting up.

Baltor tensed – if she went to their house, she might remember something about her friends, and he couldn't let that happen. After gathering his thoughts, he answered, "Why don't we invite them here? I could even cook dinner."

"You don't have to go through so much trouble," Bloom whispered.

"You could help me," he smiled looking at her. "Although I don't want to have to bandage you up all again," he laughed, gently taking her bandaged hand in his.

"I would like that," Bloom said, also smiling as she settled against him again.

Silence settled over them for a second time. It wasn't until Baltor heard a soft snoring that he noticed Bloom had fallen asleep. An involuntary smile crept on his face. Carefully tucking his arm under her knees, he pulled her up and cradled her against his body.

A blissful smile was plastered on Bloom's face, possibly at the thought of seeing her parents. Of course, he knew he had to alter their memories before he could let them anywhere near Bloom. He could already picture their faces if they came into their house and saw him standing there – Jack, her fiancé, previously known as Baltor, her archenemy. No he couldn't let that happen. Maybe them coming here would be good for her, make Bloom more comfortable about her past. And who knew? Maybe they could even help her remember him – or at least, the false memories, he would plaster into their minds.

When he reached Bloom's room he opened the door and settled her down under the blankets for the second time that day. After he had arranged the blanket more comfortably around her, he stood up to leave but was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing his.

"Stay for a while," Bloom said, her voice raspy with sleep. Baltor didn't think he had heard her right until he saw her scooting over, making room for him. Not wanting to take any risks, Baltor lay above the covers and took Bloom in his arms, not completely confident that Bloom wouldn't wake up and suddenly realize it was a mistake.

While lying there, Baltor thought about all the things that had happened that day. For the first time in a long, long time, he felt something that could qualify as love.

* * *

I know I have never done this before, but I would like to have a special shout out to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter of memoryloss. Special thanks to : BLOOMIX, patrick Johnson, flour-chan xXx, C.A.C., red-eyedgal, vampiregirl2009, winxfan16, OoMoonyoO, emberfire411, takara410.


End file.
